


And mine will be written on yours

by Anonymous



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the stories Yona loves, a name will be written in your wrist on your sixteenth birthday and your name will be written on theirs.Real life is never that simple.





	And mine will be written on yours

There’s a name that will appear on your wrist on your sixteenth birthday.

 

It doesn’t happen for everyone and no one is quite sure what it means but most people would call it the soulmate mark and the name that will permanently seared into your skin, is supposedly the name of the person you’re destined to be with for the rest of your life.

 

It’s all very stupid.

 

But no matter whether or not you believe in this soulmate crap or if you desire to find “the one” or not or even if you already have someone you love, a name will be written and you don’t really have a choice in the matter.

 

And so, Hak wakes up the morning of his sixteenth birthday with a name scrawled on his wrist and his world breaking down at the seams.

 

He wraps his wrists and pretends he hasn’t seen, content to spend his day with training and sleeping in various corners of the palace when he can. And he watches, observes, protects princess Yona who smiles as bright as the sun and for once in his life, he lies to her and tells her that he doesn’t wake up with a name. And he just watches as she sighs, offers platitudes that he more than definitely doesn’t deserve a she hopes and wishes that when she turns sixteen a specific name will be written on her skin, and Hak could almost laugh because then it would be the same name as the one on his.

 

And he lies and pretends while he tries to slink into the shadows of the banquet the king, as magnanimous as always, throws in his honor.

 

His grandfather stare but doesn’t say a word and for once, he’s glad that he’s not in his own village. Because, surrounded by these strangers it’s easier to pretend. It’s easier to lie. It’s easier to hide the fact that he’s just a little bit disappointed when the person he secretly wanted to see doesn’t show up.

 

A week later, Soo-Won arrives at the palace and smiles at him, just like any other day. He apologizes for not being there for his birthday and offers him a gift, large and wrapped in cloth. Soo-won who’s been sixteen a good six months before Hak. Soo-won who hasn’t treated Hak any different than he has in the seven years they’ve known each other.

 

Soo-won who smiles pleasantly as Hak traces the carvings on the glaive, Soo-won had given him, a weapon, he claims, he hopes would be worthy of Hak while Hak can’t help but to hope the opposite. That maybe someday he’d be worthy of wielding such a magnificent weapon.

 

Hak allows the warmth to flood his chest for just a minute, the weapon that obviously cost so much, that obviously was made for Hak. And as Soo-won smiles at him and tells him that he hopes the glaive will be able to protect Hak in Soo-won’s place in the future, he allows himself just a minute to maybe hope that somehow, he’s special to Soo-won too.

 

But Yona strolls by with her bright hair and brighter laughter and Soo-won smiles at her like he’s seen the sun.

 

He can’t blame him.

 

But still, he can’t help himself from looking just a bit too long, a bit too often at the trails of Soo-won’s sleeves, hoping to catch a sight. Of what he’s not sure. He doesn’t even know if he wants to see or not. And he’s secretly glad when nothing comes of it.

 

In the stories Yona loves, a name will be written in your wrist on your sixteenth birthday and your name will be written on theirs. But reality isn’t often as kind.

 

But then again, soulmates were also a lot like love, just because someone’s name is written on your wrist, doesn’t mean that it will be reciprocated. And really, isn’t that the real tragedy of soulmates?

 

So Hak covers his wrists with cloth and trains and trains and trains until he’s worthy to stand by their side.

 

And if he was completely honest with himself, he loves her, his princess that shines brighter than the sun. He loves him, his moon, gentle and compassionate.

 

He loves them both but he can’t have either of them.

 

But, in this way, he can at least have this. If he belongs completely to Yona, then maybe he can have Soo-won too.

 

There’s no one else, no other people, that he’d gladly serve.

 

But then Yona turns sixteen and there’s no name on her wrist and despite her frustration and tears, it turns out to be the least of their worries.

 

Because he stands, as impossible at it seems, between Soo-won and Yona, and he saw with his own eyes, that blade against Yona’s neck and no matter how much he had thought he could love Soo-won, this, this he could not let pass.

 

He could learn to love Soo-won but Yona was everything.

 

And Hak, wielding the glaive that Soo-won had given him all those years ago, the weapon that might as well have been a part of his body, thrusts it against Soo-won with full intention to kill because it could oh so easily be his blood that spills neck and he can’t allow himself to fall, not while he’s all that’s standing between Yona and her enemies.

 

The blade pierces against Soo-won’s arm, drawing blood that sends the guards in a flurry of panic, but more than that, it rips his sleeve, Hak’s name, clear under the light of the moon, right on the wrist of the hand that’s holding the blade.

 

And once Hak would have hoped, guiltily if only for Yona, to see that mark on his skin. Right now he’s filled with nothing but rage, at his friend, his confidant, his _soulmate_ , standing on the other side of the board with King Il’s blood still staining his robes.

 

Soo-won smiles sadly but with no hint of regret in his eyes, “I wish it could have ended differently.”

 

And with his name written on Soo-won’s wrist proud and mocking and while Soo-won’s name on his own feels like it burns with as much fire as his fury, he thinks, that more than anyone else, he can never forgive him.

 

He loved him, he trusted him, he was the last person he ever thought would ever betray him.

 

He had loved him.

 

In the stories Yona loves, a name will be written in your wrist on your sixteenth birthday and your name will be written on theirs. But sometimes, even that doesn’t make a difference.

 

After all, hate can burn as strongly as love.


End file.
